The present invention is concerned with high molecular weight (“HMW”), high density (“HD”) multimodal polyethylenes, a process for their production, and a film produced therefrom. In particular, the invention relates to a HMW HD multimodal polyethylene having superior dart impact properties and also a superior balance of extrudability, bubble stability, dart drop, and film appearance rating (“FAR”).